Your Light and Darkness
by Parisa01
Summary: I am your Light to guide you through the Darkness and save you from danger. I will shine with all my glory through all your saddest moments and like the Light, I am always here for you. But I am also Darkness so that we are balanced. You and I are the same and want similar things. Don't give in to the Devil and I will not give in. We can fight this together...I promise. JinXOC
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_**Your Light and Darkness **_

"_The Devil Gene which is within my daughter does not belong to her. Yet we are not family with the Mishimas. But that evil resides in the child she will give birth to. That child will bring peace and it will help destroy the most powerful evil out there. The child will end the sorrows of many and bring forth a new beginning; even if it means taking its own life. But the evil within that child will have no control and it may be the end of life in the world." _

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

Kiyomi Tsukino stood on at the top of a waterfall. She was 6 years old, small with dark brown straight hair up to her shoulder blades, snowy pale skin, pink lips and cheeks and almond shaped big dark blue eyes. She smiled when she felt the breeze on her face. She took a deep breath and jumped.

She dived into an extremely large lake. She swam underwater; for a 6 year old, she was an excellent swimmer. She saw all the fishes swimming around her and smiled. Young Kiyomi loved nature like her mother and nature loved her back. She quickly swam to the other side of the lake within just a few minutes.

A young 6 year old boy called Jin Kazama stood near the lake staring into the water. He was in his own little world and wondered why he grew up in this place; not the city where there were so many amazing things. He then noticed something in the water and squint his dark eyes as he furrowed his eyebrows together.

Suddenly Kiyomi stood up from the water and walked onto the shore. Jin took a step back; he never saw anyone else but his mother in the forest and mountains. This girl was completely new to him. The dark haired little girl shook her head so that her hair could become a little drier. She looked up and saw the boy who stood there staring at her. The young girl then smiled at him with her dimples forming.

She walked up to him with the smile still on her face. He just gulped and took a step back. She got right in front of him and he kept a straight face.

"Who are you?" He asked curiously yet suspiciously.

"My name is Kiyomi. What's your name?" She asked in her high pitch sweet voice.

"I'm Jin Kazama. Where did you come from?" Jin questioned and she pointed across the lake.

"I live on the other side of the lake with my mama. Is Aunty Jun your mama?" He nodded.

Kiyomi lived with her mother in the forest. Her mother, Kumiko moved there when she was pregnant. Her husband was killed or to say murdered when she was 3 months pregnant.

"Yeah she is. So you're the girl who lives across the river with Aunty Kumiko." He stated and his cheeks turned pink. "Hey, do you wanna come over and have dinner?"

"Well mama told me to come anyway. She'll be coming later on." She said.

"Come on, I'll take you there." He started running and she ran behind him.

They ran across the forest and walked up the stairs of a mountain. They reached Jin's house which was halfway up the mountain and Jun welcomed Kiyomi warmly with a hug. She loved her like she was her daughter. Shortly after, Kumiko arrived at the house and they had dinner. The 2 children played together and got to know each other much more. From that day on, they became best friends.

* * *

3 years had past and Kiyomi and Jin became so close. So close that they both liked each other. There were other changes too. The 10 year old girl became much stronger, she knew the Mishima Style Fighting of Karate from her adoptive great grandfather, Xin Yi Liu He Quan from his friend Wang Jinrei and Karate; they came to see her and train her every week.

They used to train her mother when she was a child as Kumiko's mother disappeared when she was 6. Jinpachi raised her as his own child. Her mother taught her the Tsukino Style of Fighting which consisted of many offensive and defensive attacks. Kumiko was a kind and sweet woman who was strict when teaching. Her daughter did not inherit her physical appearance, hazel eyes and light brown hair, but her personality. She told Kiyomi that she was beautiful like her grandmother.

She also grew older with her hair reaching her mid back and she was taller too. She had matured through time but still maintained the bright energy and animal loving personality.

Kiyomi was out in the forest collecting fruit for her mother. She carried 2 baskets and stopped at a tree which was extremely tall. Even by looking up she felt dizzy. She saw many delicious apples at the top of the tree. She took off her Geta wooden sandals.

The girl started climbing with all her force. It was difficult to climb up the tree as she kept losing balance and sliding down. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead and back. She grinded her teeth as she climbed more and more.

She finally got to the top and took the apples off the tree. She threw them onto the ground below her so that she could pick them up and put them into the baskets.

Jin was walking through the forest and found apples on the floor as well as 2 baskets. He furrowed his eyebrows together; how odd. Suddenly an apple hit his head and he shrieked. The boy rubbed his head in pain but shrugged it off; law of gravity. Another apple fell onto his head and then another, and then another. He growled and looked up.

"Hey can you knock it off? I think you've got enough apples down here as it is!" He exclaimed and the girl smiled.

"Jin!" She shouted and her voice echoed.

"Kiyo?" He called.

"Hi!" She stuck her hand out with a little wave.

"What are you doing up there?" Jin asked.

"I'm collecting apples for mama!" Kiyomi stated. "Could you help me and put the apples in one of the baskets; then could catch them after?" He crossed his arms.

"Only if they don't land on my head!" He said.

"Erm, I'll try!" He huffed whilst shaking his head with a smirk.

Jin picked up all the apples and put them in one basket. He then caught all the falling apples and when they were done he put the basket down. He then waited a while for her to come down but she didn't.

"Aren't you coming down, already?" He asked.

"Uhhh…I'm scared of heights…." She stated and he face palmed.

"Yet you climb a tall tree? Wow Kiyomi, you're smart." Jin mumbled.

"I heard that!" She yelled.

"Alright, just climb down the branches slowly, Kiyo." She did what he told her to do and looked down. He saw him standing there but saw doubles in a dizzy vision. The young blue eyed girl then hugged the tree.

"I feel dizzy; what if I fall?" She asked.

"You won't fall. Just jump and I'll catch you." He held out his arms and her eyes widened.

"What?! No way am I jumping! I don't want to break my legs!" She screamed hysterically and he huffed.

"I'll catch you. Come on, Kiyo, I promise I won't let you go." Kiyomi opened her eyes and stared down at him. He smiled at her and she sighed.

"Alright, but if something happens to me, I'll break YOUR legs!" Jin couldn't help but laugh at this.

Kiyomi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. In her head she counted down from 5 to 1 and then jumped. She landed into his arms and as soon as he caught her, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She opened her dark blue eyes and realised how close their faces were. She gulped and her cheeks turned many shades of red.

"You know you're really…" Jin was about to say pretty but realised. "…heavy!" She growled but smirked.

"Well you're just weak." Kiyomi said and hopped out of his arms.

"Weak?" He asked and she nodded. "Alright I might be a bit weak, but I'm stronger than you."

"Excuse me?!" She placed her hands on her hips. "You are not a BIT weak and I am way strong than you!"

"Pfft, can you prove it?" He asked and she laughed.

"Why yeah. Let's fight." She got in a fighting stance and so did he.

"Well don't start crying when I beat you." The dark haired boy smirked and his best friend rolled her eyes.

"Please, that was 2 years ago!" She exclaimed.

They started fighting and she dodged many of his punches quite well. He ran in with a punch that she blocked with her arm. Her fist was gonna punch his face until he grabbed her wrist, and threw her backwards. Kiyomi landed gracefully in a backflip. She high kicked Jin but he quickly turned around and grabbed her ankle. The brown haired girl thought fast and in no longer than a second, she hopped really high on her left foot, and once in mid-air she kicked him in the jaw with the weaker foot. It was a success, Jin let go of her ankle and she landed gracefully in a crouch. He stepped back and fell onto ground. It was a bruise with a little blood and he looked hurt. Then he wiped the blood off.

"You okay?" She asked and he nodded.

Kiyomi held out her hand and he took it. Just as she pulled him up, he pulled and she fell on top of him. She lifted her head and stared into his eyes. He stared back into her rare dark eyes and knew that they were the most beautiful eyes he will ever see.

Jin noticed how nervous she was and he closed the small gap between them. His lips connected with her gently in a sweet innocent kiss. She gulped but closed her eyes; this shocked yet relaxed her. Kiyomi couldn't help but kiss him back. Their cheeks turned bright red. They stayed like this for moments but it felt like a lifetime.

Suddenly, she pulled away and got off him. He stood up too and saw that she look flustered and agitated.

"I-I really have to get back. Mama must be worried." She stated picking up the baskets.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Of course." She smiled at him whilst walking.

"Promise?" He asked whilst grabbing her wrist and she turned to him. He was a little taller than her.

"Yes, Jin…" She mumbled and he kissed her forehead. She sighed at how soft and cold his lips were on her forehead.

Kiyomi turned around and walked away. The slow walking turned into quick walking and then running. She ran through the forest and got home. She gave her mother the apples and when Kumiko asked about the other fruits, she ran to her room and stayed there thinking about Jin's kiss.

She stayed in her room for 6 hours till the sun had set and the stars and moon appeared in the sky. She heard a knock on the door and saw her mother standing at her door with a tray in her hands. Kumiko entered the room with a warm and radiant smile and she sat on her daughter's bed. She placed the tray onto the table beside her.

"My dearest, what's wrong?" She asked gently whilst stroking Kiyomi's brown hair lovingly.

"Mama, there are these…feelings I have for someone…" She trailed off quietly and she smiled with a little giggle.

"Kiyomi, you have feelings for Jin." She said and Kiyomi looked up at her with sparkling eyes. "My child, it's natural and he is such a sweet lovely boy."

"I'm so confused, am I not too young for these feelings?" She asked.

"There's no age in love, my dear. You'll understand someday when you're older. Now have your dinner." She said.

Kumiko took a bowl of seafood noodle soup from the tray and fed Kiyomi with so much love. When her daughter was finished, she gave her some hot apple pie. When the 10 year old was finished, she helped her mother with chores and then as Kumiko did her little girl's hair, she started yawning. Kiyomi got changed into a light blue tank top and short blue shorts.

Kumiko then began to sing a song which was her lullaby that her mother used to sing to her. As she sang, her daughter's blue eyes began to close until she finally fell asleep. The brunette woman stared at her only child's sleeping face and smiled sadly.

"Your father would have loved you so much...And you look so much like your grandmother." She said with a tear falling down her cheek. "Someday, I'll find your grandmother and if I don't survive I'd want you to."

Kumiko sat there for hours and kept staring at her daughter. In moments like these, she was at her weakest; when she thought of her love and grandmother. She missed them both so much and felt like she was alone. But she knew that her daughter and adoptive grandfather were there for her. Then she grew weary of her daughter's future. What was in store for her? Especially with the….

Suddenly, Kiyomi's mother looked up, stood up and walked to the window. She had excellent hearing and heard animal's rustling around in the distance. Birds chirping and other animals like bears and deer running distressfully. Her eyebrows furrowed together and she gasped. Someone was looking for them both and it wasn't Jinpachi. She wrote a note and left it on the table. Kumiko then ran towards the window and jumped outside oblivious to what shock, revelation and suffering she was going to be put through.


	2. Chapter 2:Turn of Events

**_Your Light and Darkness _**

**_Chapter 2: Turn of Events  
_**

Kiyomi opened her eyes and woke up with a shriek; she had a horrible nightmare. Then she looked around to see her mother not around.

"Mama?" She asked and noticed a folded note on the table with her name on it. She opened it and started reading. "If anything happens to me I want you to find your great grandfather Jinpachi. If you can't find him, seek your grandfather Heihachi."

She had teary eyes and looked up. What was going to happen to her mother? She got out of bed and saw her mother outside the window running into the woods. The girl then tied her hair up and climbed down her house.

* * *

Kiyomi started running behind her and felt sharp rocks pierce through her feet. She shrieked quietly but did not stop running. She followed her mother through the forest and Kumiko stopped in the middle of a humungous clearing. The young girl gasped and stayed back near the trees.

A man stood in front of Kumiko but Kiyomi could not see who it was as her mother blocked the view as well as the fog. They started having a conversation and then engaged in battle. Her mother was fighting extremely well but then the man was attacking mercilessly. Kiyomi watched on as the man beat her up, grab her head, and throw her to the ground and breaking her limbs. Kumiko was on the floor with a lake of blood around her. As sorrow spread in her heart, another emotion burned in her heart….it was rage.

"Mama!" She called out and ran to the clearing. The man turned to her and she stopped whilst looking up. She still could not see his face but he towered over her. Her mother turned her head and with her face covered with bruises and blood. The rage started growing more and more.

"Run, my daughter, don't come back for me…" She whispered and Kiyomi had tears falling down her cheeks. There was thunder and it started raining extremely heavily. She shook her head.

"No, I'm going to stay with you mama!" She cried.

"You must go! But please, look for your grandmother…this is final my wish to you." Kumiko murmured and the dark haired girl shook her head. She sat beside her mother and glared at the man.

"You will pay for your sins!" She shouted and for a moment, her eyes flashed bright red. The man gasped at this whilst clenching his fist.

The man started walking towards her and she stepped back frozen. She could not move due to the fear.

Suddenly they heard a howl and a white wolf with blue eyes came running. It stood in front of Kiyomi and growled at the man. The wolf then turned to the girl and she stared at the animal.

"Get on my back!" The wolf spoke to her in her mind. The voice sounded feminine.

Kiyomi nodded and got on her back. The female wolf started running off and as the girl looked back she saw the man stomp on her mother's head.

"NOOOOO!" She cried and her voice echoed into the woods and mountains.

* * *

Jun and Jin Kazama looked up from their house and looked out of the window. The mother had a worried face and gasped when she sensed danger.

"Jin, you stay here. I'm going to check on your Aunty Kumiko and Kiyomi." She said and he nodded. She put on her cloak and left.

The white wolf ran to a cave and Kiyomi sat on the floor. The blue eyed girl started sobbing and cried loudly. The wolf watched her in sorrow and she rubbed her head against the crying girl whilst whimpering and whining.

"Do not cry, young one." She said and Kiyomi sniffed whilst looking at her.

"You can talk….but how?" She asked.

"My name is Lupita. Kiyomi, I am your spirit animal and guardian. I have watched you since you were a baby and looked over you. When I was a cub, your mother saved me from a pack of wolves trying to kill me." The wolf explained.

"That's why you saved me." She stated.

"I understand your pain, child; for I have lost my child from the hands of the same man." She said.

"Thank you, Lupita." She murmured with a frown. She stared at the rain falling and kept thinking about her mother. She kept shivering from the cold and her whole body was numb. Her hair was dripping from the rain and she sneezed. The young girl started yawning.

"Sleep, Kiyomi…You need rest. We'll go and look for your mother in the morning." The white wolf stated and she nodded.

Kiyomi lied down on the floor and Lupita lied down next to her rubbing her head against her. The girl wrapped her arms around her spirit animal and she kept her warm.

"Kiyomi, I will always be here for you…" Lupita said and rubbed her nose against her cheek. She watched her sleep and Kiyomi smiled in her sleep. The wolf could not help but sigh and slept beside the girl she protected.

* * *

Jun went to her friend's house on a horse to see it empty. Then she searched the forest for both Kiyomi and Kumiko. She arrived at the clearing and walked into it. The woman noticed something on the floor. It was Kumiko's black cloak. She picked it up and gasped whilst letting go of the cape. She saw her friend's pale body with blood splattered on the ground and tears fell down her cheeks. She checked the pulse and did not find any.

"No….how did this happen?" She whispered and fell to her knees. She mourned for her best friend and then realised something. "Kiyomi!"

Jun got back on her horse and it galloped fast. She called out her friend's daughter's name but got no reply. She looked almost everywhere for her. 3 hours had passed and she decided to go back home.

"Mom, what happened?" Young Jin asked as his mother entered the house. She looked very depressed. "Mom…?" Jun turned to his son and kneeled down. She placed her hands on his shoulder whilst looking up at him.

"Jin, your Aunty Kumiko is no longer with us and I cannot find Kiyomi. I think she ran away…" The child gasped and shook his head.

"No…NO! Aunt Kimiko can't be dead. You have to find Kiyomi, mom! She's my best friend." The dark haired boy started crying and Jun pulled him into a hug.

"Jin, I'm so sorry, Kimiko loved you like you were her son. Everyone has to leave this world someday. You love Kiyomi very much, I know. But you'll see her again. I know it." She held her son who cried and cried. He cried so much that he fell asleep in his mother's arms.

Jun put her child to sleep and stroke his face. She kissed his forehead and sighed whilst holding his hands.

"You'll meet Kiyomi again, Jin…" She mumbled.

* * *

As the sun rose, young Kiyomi opened her eyes and yawned. She saw Lupita sleeping next to her and smiled. The girl ran her hand through her fur and the wolf opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Lupita." She said.

"Good morning, child." The girl stood up and stretched.

"Let's go." She said as she walked to the mouth of the cave. Kiyomi got onto Lupita's back and she ran through the forest.

They arrived at Kiyomi's house and she entered with Lupita. The young girl ate some bread and cheese with milk and gave some fish to her friends. She got changed into a white kimono with black flowers which reached her upper thigh and black knee length leggings. She packed her clothes and food and water and with Lupita, they ran back to the clearing.

Kiyomi got off the white wolf and stood in front of her dead mother; she looked so peaceful as if asleep. The girl kneeled down and started crying silently. She thought about all the memories with her mother and mourned her heart out. Lupita sat next to her and rubbed her head against her arm whilst whimpering.

When she finished crying, she wiped her tears and looked up with a face full of determination.

"I won't rest till I find who did this to you, mama." She said.

Kiyomi picked up her mother's cloak and folded it; this was the last thing she had of her mother. She even found her grandmother's necklace which was passed down to her. She remembered her mother telling her that when she was older she would give it to her. The neck was silver with silver vines forming a heart and a red rose in the middle. The brown haired 10 year old wore it and turned to the wolf.

"Lupita, can we bury my mother?" She asked.

"Child, you do not need to ask. Of course we can." Lupita replied. Kiyomi lifted up her mother and put her on the wolf's back. They walked to a beautiful area in the forest with a waterfall, flowers and trees. The white wolf dug a hole and they buried her there. She took some flowers and put them there whilst praying.

"Where will we go now, child?" She asked.

"To the city. I must find great grandpa Jinpachi or grandfather Heihachi. But how will you come with me?" She asked.

"I will transform into a talisman, if you need me, I will come out." She nodded and the wolf turned into a bracelet with a talisman. She wore it and stood up.

Kiyomi started making her way through the forest and kept thinking about Jin. She could live with Jun and Jin but felt like she would be a burden. The young girl kept walking through the forest and spent a night by making a fire and cooking food. She learnt to be independent as she travelled the forest.

* * *

After 2 days, she got out of the forest and saw a view of the city from a hill. She walked to through the city and saw many different things like cars and technology. Many vendors tried to sell her food but she refused. People stared at her and whispered about she wasn't from the city, especially since she wore no shoes but she was oblivious. She walked through the heavy rain not caring that she would get sick. Kiyomi noticed that an event called the King of Iron Fist Tournament. The name Mishima was also popular.

She asked people for directions to where Heihachi was. They directed to a very big building. She looked up at it and was amazed. It was slightly smaller than the mountains but still enormous. She walked up to the guard who looked suspicious.

"Hello, I'm here to see grandfather Heihachi." She said to him.

"What business do you have with Mr Mishima?" He asked and she went quiet. He stared at her and looked up at her with an emotionless look.

"I must see him." She stated and he laughed at her. She grinded her teeth together and made a run inside.

"Wait!" He exclaimed and called for backup. As she ran in the building, many soldiers told her to stop and used force. But she fought back and beat them up. Yet she kept running faster and faster as if racing her best friend in the forest.

She barged into a door with Heihachi's name on it; she was able to read and write extremely well. All the people in the room looked up and stared at her.

There was a man with black hair and many strands of white hair; he was sitting at the desk and looked stern. Then there was another man who looked like his son and he wore a black suit; he looked scary. A woman stood alongside him wearing a red silk dress, brown short hair and a lot of makeup. There was another man wearing casual clothes with silver hair. Finally there was another man with sandy brown hair; he was tall and muscular, like a hero.

Her eyes widened when she saw all these people staring at her. She gulped and looked very afraid. The man in the suit and old man thought she looked familiar.

"We're so sorry, Mr Mishima." A soldier said and grabbed her.

"Let go of me." She said.

"Come on little girl!" He shouted.

"I said let me go!" Kiyomi yelled whilst grabbing his arm. She threw him on the floor and got on his back. They were all shocked to see a little girl do this. She twisted his arm and cracked it. The soldier started yelling. "I told you to let go yet you didn't listen. Now don't take me away again." She said gently and let go of him.

"Alright…" He mumbled. She stood up and frowned.

"Forgive me." She said whilst bowing down with respect. She turned to the people and walked to the desk.

"Little girl, why aren't you at school?" The woman asked with a smirk on her face. Kiyomi turned to the woman with a glare.

"I do not go to school. I was home schooled. Mind your own business." She stated and the woman shut her mouth. "Are you Heihachi Mishima?" She asked the man.

"Yes I am." He answered.

"My name is Kiyomi Tsukino. I've lived in the forest for all my life. My mother was Kumiko Tsukino and my grandmother was Kaori Tsukino." Heihachi gulped and got very nervous. The man in the dark suit gasped and stared at her. "My mother said to me that I should come to you. My mother was murdered last night."

"Yes?" Heihachi asked. "Look kid, as you can see I have a big family as it is."

"But I have no one; I cannot live in the forest by myself with any guidance. At least tell me where great grandpa Jinpachi is." She said.

"I'm sorry but you can't see him." He stated.

"But why-" The man yelled at her.

"I SAID YOU CAN'T!" Everyone jumped at this but the girl stared at him. He sighed whilst shaking his head. "I'm sorry but you just can't."

"No, I understand. It's time for me to leave." She said and turned around.

"Escort her out." Heihachi said to the soldier.

"No, it's alright. I'm well capable of escorting myself out." She mumbled and turned to him. "I understand if you do not want to take care of me as I am not your own. I forgive you anyway. Thank you for your time."

The little girl walked out of the room and the men glared at Heihachi. The brunette haired girl walked out of the building and saw it was raining more heavily. She sighed and went outside.

Kiyomi sat outside and hugged her knees. She sighed and closed her eyes with tears falling down her cheeks. Her toes and fingers were numb from the cold. She stared at the ground and then saw a shadow. She looked up to see the man in the suit with an umbrella. He stared down at her and she looked up with sparkling eyes.

The man took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. He also held his hand up and she took it. She stood up and she shivered and hugged herself. Kiyomi then hugged him tightly and he stayed the still. The dark haired man gulped and finally wrapped his arms around her. Kiyomi knew that this man accepted her not like her grandfather with open arms.


	3. Chapter 3: Change

_**Your Light and Darkness **_

_**Chapter 3: Change **_

_Kiyomi's POV: _

That man was Kazuya Mishima. He was the son of Heihachi. Yes, he was scary and strict but I will never forget what he did for me. He gave me a chance at life. He told me that I should not thank him as my grandmother took care of him when his mother died. But he really loved my grandmother and mother. He also told me not to call him Uncle but I called him that anyway. Me and Uncle Kazuya hated Heihachi and we even did not like Anna Williams. He told me that his Lee Chaolan was strange and perverted.

Uncle Kazuya welcomed me with open arms as family. He treated me as if I was his daughter. He would be there when I had nightmares. He did anything and everything for me. Uncle Kazuya was a father figure for me. He enrolled me in a private school.

Because of him, I got to see Jinpachi and Wang Jinrei. He even built a shrine for my mother in the forest. We would visit it and pray for my mother together every week. I saw a side of Kazuya Mishima that no one else did.

Uncle Kazuya taught me that I should not show others how weak I was. He promised me that he would find out who murdered my mother. He even promised that he would help find my grandmother.

But I never forgot where I was from. I did not let the city spoil me. I still had gentleness for the environment and animals. I always thought about Jin and Jun and missed them incredibly.

Life was perfect; someone gave me so much love, I was at peace and I never felt like a burden. But then something changed.

But then 6 months after Uncle Kazuya took me under his wing, everything changed. The King of Iron Fist Tournament began with fighters from all over came to participate. Heihachi was in charge of the competition.

I wanted to enter because I knew I was really strong. But Uncle Kazuya forbid me from ever entering the tournament.

When the tournament finished, Uncle Kazuya went missing. Heihachi told me that he did not know where he went but he ran away. But I was not stupid; I knew there was something fishy. I overheard him speaking to one of his soldiers and found out that he chucked Uncle Kazuya off a mountain.

Even though, I was still 10 years old, I went to go and look for him. I found him in this organisation called G Corporation. I always visited him even though he was unconscious.

From then on, I lived by myself and learnt independence. Lars Alexanderson, my half uncle always visited me and took me wherever I wanted to go. I still visited Jinpachi and Wang Jinrei. Heihachi decided to pay for my education, living needs and other things. But that did not fool me yet I was grateful. But I still visited my mother's shrine and each time I did, Lupita and I would howl to the night.

I even stumbled up a far-away Buddhist temple. I found names carved in the floorboards with the names Heihachi and Kazumi. I did not know who it was. There I always prayed and met a beautiful woman who looked like an empress. She then said she would train me. I called her Master. That temple, Pagoda Temple was a place where I prayed, meditated and trained.

As I grew up, I became stronger, intelligent and more womanly. I travelled to different places in the world like France, England, and America, China and South Korea as well as other countries, where I made many friends. Lee Chaolan tried to ask me if I wanted to go to the Bahamas with him but I refused. One friend whom I took a liking to was a young man named Hwoarang, he was the same age as I was and was a Street Con Artist Group Leader. He knew Taekwondo and was quite good at it. It was funny because I knew he had a crush on me. Well, I had a lot of male friends.

* * *

_Normal POV: _

Almost 5 years had passed and indeed Kiyomi had changed. She blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Her dark brown hair became lighter due to sunlight; it became a normal brown. Her hair reached her upper thigh and she grew taller than other girls at 5ft 10in. Her body was an hourglass shape with incredible assets. In terms of personality, she was sweet and kind but got very stubborn and short tempered; she also swore a lot too.

She became very intelligent and attended the Mishima Medicine School to become a doctor. Kiyomi was very popular with the boys there. They all had crushes on her but scared of Heihachi. Her behaviour however was not good as she got in trouble for talking too much, correcting the teacher and getting into fights. Some teachers and students didn't like her because of the luxuries she had.

* * *

_Heihachi's Building_

"Where is that insolent girl?" Heihachi asked as he began to grow impatient.

Today was the day that Jin was joined the family and they were having a dinner. Lars, Lee, Jin and Heihachi were sitting at the dinner table waiting for her.

The elevator door opened and there stood Kiyomi wearing a Sailor Fuku uniform. Her hair was tied up in a very high ponytail.

"Where were you young lady?" The eldest person asked strictly and she rolled her eyes with a huff.

"Calm down-" She stopped in mid-sentence and stopped walking.

Kiyomi noticed the boy sitting at the dinner table and gasped. She felt her heart stop and gulped as blood rushed to her cheeks. Her dark blue eyes widened and her hands got sweaty. For a moment she felt like she was in a dream.

The young teenager looked up and turned to the girl. He stood up slowly with wide eyes staring at her. He felt his heart beat faster and melt like an ice cream on a sunny day. His knees felt like jelly when his eyes fell on her.

"Jin…is that you?" She asked and Heihachi watched them; how did they know each other?

"Kiyomi…you're here…" He mumbled.

They both ran to each other and stopped in front of each other. They thought that this was a dream and it was not real; that they would both wake up from a beautiful dream.

"It's really you." He said and she nodded.

"Yeah it is me." She stated.

"You both know each other?" Lars asked and she looked at him with a smile.

"Jin and I grew up in the forest together. We've been friends for 9 years." Kiyomi said.

They both went to the dinner table and sat down opposite each other. At the ends of the table were Heihachi and Lee. Lars and Jin sat together whilst Kiyomi sat by herself.

Whilst Heihachi explained that his grandson was part of family, she did not concentrate on him. She just kept staring at Jin. She noticed something different about him; he seemed a bit off, like something bad happened to him. But she could not help but shake off that delightful feeling of seeing him again.

"I heard you have gotten your grades card, Kiyomi." Heihachi said and she was snapped out of daze. Servants started coming in and started serving them food. The brunette teenager turned to her adoptive grandfather and opened up her bag. She gave him her grades card. The teenager looked down and started eating her seafood ramen soup. "Did you look at it?"

"No, I didn't." She answered and he nodded.

The old man started opening the envelope and Lars, Jin and Lee watched him. But Kiyomi kept eating wholeheartedly. The 15 year old boy noticed this and thought why she was not afraid. Heihachi read his adoptive granddaughter's envelope and his eyebrows furrowed together as he looked at the girl. The other men were waiting for him to scowl her for failing.

"Highest grades and marks in the school." He stated and she looked at him whilst slurping a noddle. She nodded with her mouth full and swallowed her food. "That's exceptional."

"Excellent!" Lee gave his thumbs up.

"Very good, Kiyomi." Lars smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

"You deserve a gift." Heihachi stated and she looked up at him.

"I have everything I need, Heihachi." She responded. "But thanks anyway."

"We will have a party, then!" He raised his voice with a smile but the brunette teenager gulped then sighed.

"Alright then but only if it's a small one…" She mumbled.

"Isn't your birthday coming up, kid?" Lee asked with a smirk and Kiyomi shot him a glare.

"Shut up, big mouth!" She whispered.

"Your birthday is in 3 weeks!" Heihachi exclaimed and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm surprised you even remember." She mumbled whilst finishing her dinner.

"You're going to be 20, aren't you?" The old man asked with a smirk.

Jin looked at her and she noticed this. She covered her face very embarrassed.

"If I was going to be 20, I wouldn't be in school would I?" She growled. Lars and Lee started laughing and the elder Mishima joined in.

"Oh stop it!" She shouted but they just kept laughing.

"Miss Kiyomi, would you like a piece of coconut cake? It's your favourite." The maid asked and she nodded.

"So Jin, what are you interested in?" Heihachi asked.

"Fighting." He answered.

"No, apart from that, so that I can enrol you to a school. I know you can study at the Mishima Polytechnical School." The man stated and Jin just nodded whilst eating his food.

When they were all finished, Kiyomi stood up and got her bag ready.

"Where are you going, young lady?" Heihachi asked.

"Maybe to see those boys she hangs out with." Lee smirked and kicked him.

"Those are my friends and I wouldn't go and see them this late. I have some self-respect unlike you hanging around with countless women." She stated and the silver haired man felt a lump in his throat. She glared at him and turned back to her grandfather.

"Go on." He said.

"I'm going to visit my mother's shrine." She said and he nodded.

Just as she was about to leave, Kiyomi turned to her childhood friend.

"Jin, would you like to come with me?" She asked and he looked up at her. He stared at her a little distraught and she smiled at him gently. He nodded and stood up.

"Alright, let's go visit Aunty Kumiko." He said and they left.


	4. Chapter 4: Prayer

_**Your Light and Darkness **_

_**Chapter 4: Prayer  
**_

Kiyomi and Jin started walking through the streets. She glanced at him; he looked very different, like there was something troubling him. He looked at her and she smiled at him. He blinked and looked down at his feet. She sighed whilst frowning.

"Jin…" She mumbled.

"Hm?" He looked back at her.

"I'm sorry for breaking my promise." She apologised and he raised his eyebrow.

"What promise?" He asked.

"I promised I'd see you the next day but…I never came." She held her sides and felt her eyes watering. "I just couldn't stay in that forest."

"You don't have to apologise." Jin said. "It happened a long time ago."

They walked towards the forest together and she sighed whilst remembering coming here with the man who took her in.

The forest was lit by the moons, stars, fireflies and strangely these glowing orbs which represented the souls of animals who once lived in the forest. They only appeared whenever Kiyomi visited. Jin looked around him and never seen this in his life. He looked at his friend who looked very calm. She called upon Lupita by touching her bracelet. He stood back at seeing the wolf who did not age but Kiyomi looked back at him with a reassuring look.

They approached the shrine which was beside the waterfall. It looked a little bit like a temple and there grew flowers around it. Lupita waited outside and the 2 friends took their shoes off. They entered the shrine and kneeled down.

Kiyomi opened her bag and took out a plastic bag. She took out incense sticks and a candle. She placed the candle next to her and lit the incense sticks. Jin clasped his hands together and began praying. He opened his eyes when he was done and looked at his friend.

The brunette teenager stared in deep thought with a straight face. She lit up the candle and held it in her clasped hands. She started whispering her prayers extremely quietly. She had no emotion on her face, no sadness and no fear within those dark blue eyes. As the hot wax melted down the candle, so a tear roll down her face. But he could tell that she was not in pain from the wax but from the pain in her heart.

Kiyomi continued praying and it went on for 3 hours. Jin never stopped looking at her and she never stopped praying. When the candle went out, she lifted her head up whilst closing her eyes as Lupita howled loudly in the night. Her eyes closed and she fell to her side. The dark haired teen caught her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Kiyomi…" He whispered and she looked up at him with a weak smile. He pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back whilst burying her face into his neck. "You can cry all you want." She pulled away from him and shook her head.

"No, I'm alright." She answered.

"Kiyomi, what happened that night?" He asked and she started explaining what happened that horrible night. She told him about how she watched her mother die and how Heihachi did not take her in. She said that her Uncle took her in and raised her.

"I'm sorry about your mother." He said. "Kiyomi, the reason I'm here in the city is because my mother died in the forest by a monster."

She gasped with wide eyes as they flooded with tears. Her bottom lip quavered as the tears fell down her cheeks. She hugged tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Jin…" She whispered. "I'm so sorry."

He placed his hand on her head whilst hugging her back. He ran his fingers through her hair and took in her sweet and beautiful scent.

They pulled away from each other and walked outside the shrine. She rustled Lupita's head and she disappeared. Jin and Kiyomi started walking through the forest and he looked at her hand.

"Kiyomi…" He murmured. "Your hand…" They stopped walking and he took her hand. Jin held it up and rubbed his thumb over the palm of her hand where the hot wax burnt her hand. She hissed quietly and grinded her teeth together.

"Don't worry, about it." She took out a bandage from her bag. He took it from her and started wrapping it around her hand.

Kiyomi watched him do so and looked up at him. He looked so serious yet handsome. When he was done, Jin looked up at her. She stared into his dark eyes which held so much hatred and sadness, yet they twinkled like stars in the dark sky. But within them she could see a little glimpse of the old Jin she grew up with. He stared back into her dark blue eyes which sparkled like sapphire gems. Those were the same eyes he grew up with.

For some reason, both of them felt at peace whilst together by themselves. She felt like she could get out of her busy complicated life in the forest with Jin.

"I missed you. Every day, I always thought about you." She stated. "I wanted to come back, but I just would've been a burden." He shook his head whilst holding her hands.

"No, you would've never been a burden. My mother loved you like you were her daughter." He said. "I missed you as well." He stated. She rested her forehead on his shoulder and he stared at her.

"If only life was as peaceful like this." Kiyomi stated and yawned.

"Are you tired?" He asked and she nodded. "Come on; let's get to your house."

Jin took the blue eyed girl's hand and they walked out of the forest. As they walk, the dark haired teen noticed his friend shiver. He took his jacket off and put it on her shoulders. She looked up at him with a small smile.

"Thank you." She said and he nodded. They walked through the empty streets and got her apartment.

"I'll see you then." He said and she turned to him.

"Goodnight, Jin, sweet dreams." She stated and she turned her back to go inside.

Suddenly, Jin grabbed her wrist and her eyes widened. He pulled her towards him and hugged her from the back, with arms wrapped around her stomach. They stayed like this for a while and she felt her cheeks burn. Kiyomi held his hands and his fingers intertwined with hers. She pulled away from him and he kept hold of her hand. She looked up at him with a smile and she slowly let go.

Kiyomi walked into her apartment which was extremely big and looked very expensive. She closed the door behind her and she heard a small meow. There ran her black and white kitten which she found stranded on the street.

"Neko." She stated and kneeled down. The kitten rubbed her head against Kiyomi whilst purring and she picked her up.

She went to her kitchen and placed her kitten on the worktop. The brown haired teen poured some milk and honey and Neko meowed at her. She giggled with a big grin.

"Alright, Neko. I'll give you some milk." She said and patted her cat's head. She poured milk into a bowl and went to the dining room. She sat at the table and her kitten jumped onto the table. Kiyomi drank her milk, had a bubble bath and got changed.

She jumped into bed. The small cat lied down at the food of her bed and fell asleep. The teenager kept thinking about Jin and closed her eyes. But she still saw him behind closed eyes yet she finally fell asleep; dreaming about him, but this was not the first time.


	5. Chapter 5: New School?

_**Your Light and Darkness**_

_**Chapter 5: New School?**_

Almost 2 years had passed and not much had changed; her hair had grown longer to her mid-thigh. Apart from the odd closeness and love which Heihachi was showing Kiyomi. She knew that this was all just a façade and was not easily fooled. She became closer to Jin as they always visited the forest and shrine together. She continued to visit Kazuya even though he was unconscious. She would hold his hand and shed tears for him.

Kiyomi found out that her school had moved. It was now working with Mishima Polytechnical High School and it shared a building together. But their new uniforms which was different to the Polytechnical students.

The brunette haired teen got out of one of her Uncle Lars's cars. She wore a uniform with the main colours being white, navy blue and red. Her uniform was a Sailor Fuku type of uniform. Her brown hair was tied up into a high ponytail.

"Have a great day at school, Kiyomi." Lars said.

"Bye Uncle Lars! Have an awesome day at work!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah, I wish." He stated and she laughed at this whilst waving at him. He waved back and drove off.

Kiyomi turned around to see the entrance of the school which looked humungous. There were many cherry blossoms surrounding the school and a statue of Heihachi Mishima outside the school. She rolled her eyes at this with a huff. The way to the entrance was filled with groups of students who were divided in 2 and then into groups. On the left side there were the Polytechnical students who dressed in a different uniform with white shirts and checkered skirts for girls and normal trousers for boys. On the right were the Medicine students who wore a different kind of uniform. They were mumbling and staring at each other. She could feel the tension.

They all looked at Kiyomi with wide eyes. Some of the Polytechnical students mumbled that she was the adoptive grandchild of Heihachi Mishima. The girls glared at her whilst some looked at her with admiration. The boys however smiled/smirked at her whilst some whistled.

The brown haired teen rolled her eyebrows at this whilst huffing. She started walking and they just kept staring. She felt really nervous and started breathing a bit heavily. She started touching her hair a lot whilst fiddling with it. Then she started getting quite irritated and stopped walking. Kiyomi stopped fiddling with her hair and turned to them.

"Why don't you just take a picture? It'll last longer!" She exclaimed and walked towards her friends.

"Hey Mi." Her friend with red hair and green eyes named Ichiru shouted. She smiled at her friends; Juro with dark brown hair and green eyes, Raiden with black hair and hazel eyes and Ryu with light brown hair and black eyes.

"Hey guys." She replied.

"I swear I don't like this decision your grandpa made." Raiden stated.

"Pfft, I know what's the point of it?" She asked.

"I think he just wants the schools to stay and work in harmony." Juro said.

"Oh stop with your peaceful talk, Juro!" Ryu exclaimed whilst cracking his knuckles. "We should kick their asses."

"Ryu, shut up. They can hear you." Kiyomi hissed and she turned to them. The boys smirked at her and she furrowed her eyebrows together. Some of them winked at her whilst biting their lips trying to look all sexy. She admitted that most of them were really handsome but she had a face of disgust.

Suddenly there was squealing from the girls and the group knew what this meant. They looked to see Hiro, a teenager with blonde messy hair, slightly tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes. He was tall at 6ft and was extremely handsome and charming. He had a button undone to expose his toned chest with pierced ears. Even though he was poor, they treated him well.

Hiro just walked normally but then got really irritated. He looked at the girls with a weird look. He shook his head and saw Kiyomi.

"Mi!" He exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Hiro." She grinned and he pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back and smiled.

Suddenly everyone went quiet and a limousine drove in. It stopped and out came out Heihachi, 2 bodyguards and Jin.

"Shit, it's your grandpa, Kiyomi!" Ichiru said and she quickly pulled away from her best friend.

"Crap, what is he doing here?" She asked and then noticed Jin. He looked as serious and cool as ever dressed in uniform for the Polytechnical students. Girls seem to squeal and swoon over him.

"Who's that guy?" Juro asked.

"That's Jin. I grew up with him." Kiyomi answered with a smile. "He's also Heihachi's grandson."

"Explains why they both look scary." Raiden laughed and she glared at him. Kiyomi felt someone holding her hand and looked up at Hiro who smirked at her cheekily.

"Hiro, you can't hold my hand in front of my grandpa." She said.

"But why can't I?" He asked and she blushed whilst pulling her hand away.

"You know how my grandpa is like." She stated.

"Well you know I'm not afraid of him." Hiro stated and she smiled at him.

"Baka." She whispered.

"Kiyomi." She heard her grandfather call out with a serious face.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Come and join me." He stated and she ran towards his side.

Jin looked up at her and she smiled whilst waving at him. He blinked and cracked a small smile. The head teacher told the students to follow Heihachi and they did so.

* * *

They entered a very big hall and the owner and his grandchildren got onto the stage as the students sat on chairs.

Heihachi started welcoming the students and gave a speech on how they could study in harmony. He started going on and on and the girl had lost interest.

She saw her friends in the crowd who smiled at her. She grinned back and her grandfather said something which shocked her.

"And the head of students for the Mishima Medicine High School will be my granddaughter, Kiyomi." She looked up at him with a shocked look whilst shaking her head. He smirked at her and grinded her teeth together. "Let's give her a round of applause."

They all started clapping and she sighed whilst shaking her head. She felt light headed and gulped as she approached the microphone.

"Ermmm…." She slurred and cleared her throat. There was a moment of silence as she furrowed her eyebrows whilst thinking. "Good morning everyone. Well as head of the students for the Mishima Medicine High School, I'll be working with both of you to come up with suggestions that will improve the education here. If you need any help whatsoever, please ask me. I may not be very good with Polytechnical studies or whatever you guys learn but I'll try and help."

They just stared at her quiet and she laughed nervously whilst scratching the back of her head. She placed her hands on her hips and huffed whilst mumbling 'Oh boy!' under her breath.

"Well, I will have to go for a meeting. May all the Polytechnical students go outside? You'll be shown your classes. Medicine students stay here until further instructions." They all bowed to Heihachi who left.

The students of Jin's school started leaving and he left too. The head teacher approached the microphone but the girl asked him if she could talk to the students. The teacher agreed. Kiyomi cracked her knuckles and hopped off the stage. She cracked her knuckles whilst clearing her throat.

"Alright everyone. Listen up!" She shouted with confidence and they gulped. "I want all of you to be on your best behaviour. I know they don't like us and we don't like them. But we're here to learn. Plus, we all know who are the smarter and better students here." She smiled and they grinned.

"Us!" They shouted.

"Yeah! So let's just work together in peace, okay?" She asked and then they started clapping for her.

Kiyomi went to her classes with her classmates. She fell asleep in one class and in the others she messed around whilst talking to others.

* * *

At break time, she walked to her locker and opened it. She put her bulky books in her locker and checking her timetable. A group of 4 boys walked over to her with smirks on their faces.

"Hey baby." One of them said and she looked at him with a straight face. He had dark red hair and dark green eyes with flawless skin and nice abs. He was attractive but she was not interested. "You look damn sexy." She smirked at this.

"I think you're forgetting that I'm Heihachi's adoptive grandchild." She said.

"We're not scared of Heihachi." One of his friends stated.

"Well you guys aren't the only ones." She mumbled nonchalantly whilst closing her locker.

"Hey sweetie, the name's Haru. Those 3 are Daisuke, Aoi," She turned to see a boy with black hair and green eyes and another boy with brown eyes and light blue eyes. "And Takumi." The last friend smirked at her; he had ginger hair and brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you guys." She said with a smile.

"Kiyomi, who do you think looks the hottest?" Takumi questioned.

"Erm…" She looked at them with pink cheeks. "I don't know."

"Aw come on just choose." Aoi smirked and she looked at them.

"Ummm, well I think Haru." She murmured. They all started whistling and Haru got closer to Kiyomi.

"Hey!" She heard someone's voice and turned to see her friends.

"Kiyomi, lesson starts in 5 minutes." Juro stated.

"Come on Kiyomi. You'd wanna hang out with us, real men." Ryu smirked and she laughed as the other boys glared at them.

"Kiyomi…come to daddy." Hiro had a big smirk as he glanced at Haru who grabbed the brunette teen's wrist.

"The fuck?" She asked whilst walking to him and pulled her wrist away from him. She turned to Haru and Hiro wrapped his arm around her waist. "I gotta go with these guys to my class. See ya later."

They turned around and started walking home. The blonde haired teen turned around and laughed. They grinded their teeth together and got pissed.


End file.
